Be Mines, Penelope Garcia
by J.C. Conner
Summary: While working on a case with the BAU, Garcia becomes the newest target of an Unsub who kidnaps, rapes and then murders women in search of the perfect 'wife'. Implied Morgan/Garcia.


**Inspired by the episodes 'Hope' and 'Cradle to Grave'. First Criminal Minds fanfic, a couple seasons behind. **

**While working on a case with the BAU, Garcia becomes the newest target of an Unsub who kidnaps, rapes and then murders women in search of the perfect 'wife'. Implied Morgan/Garcia.**

* * *

_"Love is the voice under all silences, the hope which has no opposite in fear; the strength so strong mere force is feebleness: the truth more first than sun, more last than star…"-**E.E. Cummings**_

Penelope Garcia enjoy the accommodations of the BAU's private jet. It was one of those rare occasion when Garcia travels with the team to work on a case, usually prefered working in her comfort zone of her computer office where she works as the Technical Analysis. However, she asked Hotch if she could tag along since this case is in San Francisco, her hometown.

"What do we have?" Reid asked.

"Rachel Hawke, 27, was found dead near the San Francisco Bay. Cause of death was ligature strangulation." explains JJ. "She was reported missing by her sister nine months ago. A couple found her body last week."

Prentiss looks over the crime scene photos of another victim. "Janice Donovan was reported missing two years ago and then about thirteen months after was found in the Sacramento River with the same ligature marks. Another victim was also found Sacramento River seven months after Donovan...Rita Gogan."

Prentiss passes Reid the case files. "All of the victims are in their late twenties. All of them were single at the time of each abduction. Rachel Hawke's next of kin is her sister, however Rita and Janice had no known living relatives only a very few group of friends from work."

"Morgan," Hotchner said, glancing in his direction. "You and Reid visit Diane Hawke, Rachel was living with her at the time of her disappearance. JJ and I will go to the coroner's office to examine Rachel's body." He looks over to Prentiss. "You stay will Garcia and help he set up at the San Francisco PD office."

"Alrighty sir." Garcia with a cheery smile, typing away on her newly purchased Apple Macbook.

Morgan chuckles to himself. "I never seen you this excited before with a case, Baby Girl."

"Oh my sweet Adonis that's because I'm not excited about the case," Garcia said. "Although I _love _spending these lovely moments with you guys, my lovies. I just love this new laptop."

"You know those are just over-price computers." Rossi said.

"Yes but it is totally worth it." Garcia said.

* * *

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid drives up to the house of Diane Hawkes in Bernal Heights, San Francisco. Morgan had driven them both straight from the San Francisco International airport which was only a near fifteen minute drive.

"Did you know Bernal Heights is also called "Nanny Goat Hill," had its origin with the 1839 Rancho Rincon de las Salinas y Potrero Viejo Mexican land grant to José Cornelio Berna." Reid explains. "Bernal Heights remained undeveloped, until the 1906 San Francisco earthquake."

"Interesting." Morgan said as he steps out of the rented car. "Anything else, pretty boy?"

"Oh well...some of the tiny earthquake cottages—that the city built to house quake refugees—survive to this day, including three which were moved up to Bernal Heights. During World War II, the area saw another population surge including many African American families thanks to its proximity to the San Francisco Naval Shipyard at Hunters Point." Reid rambles on as they walk to the front door.

"This is a nice neighborhood." Morgan mutters to himself. He knocks on the door a few times before someone opens it.

Diane Hawke was in her early twenties, her dark brunette was messy looking as if it hasn't been cared for in days. Her eyes had dark heavily bags, suggesting she has been having trouble with sleep.

"Y-Yes?" she croaks.

"I'm Derek Morgan and this is Spencer Reid. We're with the FBI. The BAU-"

"BAU?" Diane questions.

"Yes, it's an aberration of Behavioral Analysis Unit." Reid explains.

"Are you here about Rachel? Did you find her killer?" Diane asks, sounding hopeful.

"Um..ma'am can we speak to you inside?" Morgan asks.

Diane nods slightly. "Yes. Come in."

* * *

"I just can't believe she's gone." Diane said, looking at her cup of lukewarm coffee. She wore a gray robe with had tons of stitch patches on the right side. "...her birthday is in nine days and I planned a surprise birthday. Now I have to make funeral arrangements. Do you have any siblings?"

Reid shook his head. "No I'm an only child."

"I have three sisters. I dunno what I do if I lose them." Derek said sympathetically.

"Our parents died in a car accident seven years ago." Diane said. "She was all I had in the world."

"Ms. Hawke, before your sister disappeared, was she having troubles at work? If someone was harassing her?" Reid asks.

She thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. "No, everyone loved her at work. As a waitress she made enough to help with bills."

"Are you sure?" Morgan asks.

"Well...about maybe a month or two before she disappeared...we started to get flowers sent to us like every Friday. It was addressed to Rachel."

"Did the person leave a note?"

"No, it was strange. I knew those flowers were Rachel because it they were favorite kind: lilies."


End file.
